


Don't You Want Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cat knows Kara is Supergirl, Cat pretends not to care, Doctor Alex, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Impromptu Surgery, Injury, Kryptonite, Pain, We all know that's a lie, a bit gory i guess, bullet, but not actually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl is shot with a Kryptonite bullet by Non's men, and with her invulnerable skin the DEO can't get it out. Cat wants to know where her assistant has been, so Kara goes into work to protect her job. What will happen when Cat realises Kara is hurt?Set post 1x09 "Blood Bonds"





	

“Alex, you need to take it out. Take the bullet out.”

Alex looked at her, on the verge of tears, as Kara groaned in pain.

“Kara, the bullet… It’s moving through your body. We can’t get to it because your skin’s too strong.” Her sister glanced away for a moment, before continuing, her voice wavering. “We’re going to have to let it carry on. Let it find its own way out, and hope that your body repairs any damage as soon as it happens.”

 _No no no no no no no._ Kara wanted to cry. The Kryptonite bullet that Non’s men had developed was moving through her body agonisingly slowly, hindered by her supposed invulnerability. At this moment, it was tearing apart her large intestines, which were instantly knitting themselves back together again. Then it would travel up to her small intestines, and then her kidneys, and then probably her liver.

And there was nothing they could do.

“Alex, please.” Kara knew she was being unfair to Alex, knew that her big sister would have already helped if she could have. But it just _hurt_ so much.

Alex reached down and squeezed Kara’s hand. Her face was ashen and her hands shook, but Kara drew strength from the contact. “I’ll stay with you. I’ll wait until the bullet leaves.”

Kara nodded, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye. She didn’t feel like Supergirl right now. No, she felt like a thirteen year-old girl, scared and alone. _Well, alone apart from Alex_. Alex had always been with her.

Just then, she heard a buzzing from the corner of the room, where her Supergirl suit was bundled in a heap. Alex gave her a concerned glance before retrieving the phone.

“Hello?”

Kara’s superhearing let her listen into both sides of the conversation, and she heard Winn’s voice, concerned and on the edge of desperation.

_“Alex? Why do you have Kara’s phone?”_

“It doesn’t matter. What did you want?”

_“You need to tell Kara that Cat’s on the warpath. She’s demanding to know where Kara is, and what her excuse is for missing a whole morning. It’s like before, but worse.”_

Kara groaned, both from the pain and the situation she found herself in. _Before_ was a reference to when she was incapacitated by the Black Mercy and J’onn had filled her place in at CatCo. She couldn’t let him do that again, both out of compassion for the Martian and a desire to still have a job when she returned.

She still remembered the first day back after the Black Mercy, when Cat had threatened her job multiple times over insignificant things. Apparently, J’onn hadn’t been the best assistant.

“Well, she can’t come in.” Alex didn’t even consider the idea, and Kara struggled to sit up, to get her sister’s attention.

_“What do you mean, she can’t come in? Alex, if she’s not here in an hour then she won’t have a job.”_

Alex finally looked over at Kara worriedly. Kara knew she had to go into work, even if she was halfway through the process of being shot.

“Alex, let me go. I have to go.”

“Kara, you’re in pain, and I need to keep an eye on you. You have a _bullet_ inside of you, and you want to go to work?”

Kara sighed, having had this argument with Alex multiple times. “I need the job at CatCo. I just… I need it.”

Alex chewed her lip, obviously torn. The silence was broken by Winn’s panicked voice. _“Alex? Cat’s walking towards me. What do I tell her?”_

“Please, Alex.” Kara said quietly.

Her sister sighed heavily, but then finally said, “Tell her Kara will be in work within the hour.”

She hung up, shaking her head slightly. “I don’t understand why you put yourself through all of _this_ for that woman, Kara.”

Kara spluttered. “I don’t do it for Miss Grant; I do it for the job, for the normalcy, for James and Winn.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, and a small smile began to tug at her lips, despite the situation. Kara tried to ignore it, but she couldn’t. “What? Alex, listen – I don’t do it for her.” She almost laughed. _Alex was being ridiculous. She thinks I’d do this just for Cat?_

“Mmm. Okay, sure.” Kara started to protest, but Alex talked over her. “Get dressed, it takes over half an hour to drive to CatCo, and there’s no way I’m letting you try to fly.”

* * *

“Ah, Kiera, you’ve finally decided to turn up.” Cat didn’t look up as she spoke, too interested in whatever was on her phone.

Kara fiddled with her glasses, unsure of how to respond, and then decided grovelling was the best course of action. “Miss Grant, I’m so sorry. My alarm didn’t go off, and then the shower… and the weather… and… I’m sorry.”

When her boss didn’t respond, Kara took a step back. Her vision was dimming, and her body felt like it was being… well, torn apart. _I really need to sit down_. She slowly moved out of the office, and was almost to the safety of her desk when…

“Keira!”

Kara barely suppressed a moan of pain as she shuffled back into Cat’s glass office, the room beginning to spin just a little bit. “Yes, Miss Grant?”

The Queen of All Media finally looked at her, eyes narrowing as she took Kara in. “Your complexion is even more sickly than usual, and you’re moving like an eighty year old man.”

“Um, yes, Miss Grant?”

Cat bit the end of her glasses in consideration, before putting them back on. “Get to work Kiera, you have a lot to catch up on.”

“Yes, Miss Grant.” Those were the only words Kara trusted herself to say right now as the blackness started to encroach on her field of vision. Somehow, she made it back to her desk and gratefully slumped in her chair.

Her chair that was luckily bathed in sunlight.

Within a minute, Kara was feeling _much_ better, and she started to work. Focusing on arranging Cat’s meetings and answering the phones and doing the ordinary things began to dim her pain. She found she could half-forget the feeling of her insides being ripped open if she managed to secure that meeting that Cat had wanted for months, or when she caught sight of Cat working in the office.

After about ten minutes, Winn made his way over to her desk. “Hey Kara – you don’t look so good.”

Making sure nobody was listening in, Kara replied, “That’s because I’ve been _shot_ and they can’t take the bullet out.”

Winn paled, and Kara cursed herself for forgetting that Winn had a queasy stomach. “You have a bullet in you? I thought you couldn’t get hurt?” He hissed after a moment.

“Yeah, well Non and his men developed a bullet made out of Kryptonite, probably using the idea of the Kryptonite knives that the DEO has.”

“Oh Kara…”

The pity in his voice was evident, and it made Kara want to cry. Sure, she was a superhero, but she still needed a bit of sympathy from time to time.

The sound of heels clicking on the floor made Kara’s head snap up. Sure enough, Cat was walking towards Kara’s desk, glaring openly at her and Winn.

Winn quickly slid off her desk and scurried back to his own, leaving Kara to face Cat by herself.

“Miss Grant, I –”

“No Kiera, I don’t want to hear your excuses. Now, do you like this job?”

Kara nodded furiously, ignoring how the movement made her want to vomit. “Yes Miss Grant.”

“Really? Because lately, I can’t help but notice that your focus has been somewhat lacking. I don’t know if you are having personal issues, but frankly I don’t care. If you want to keep this job, I suggest you start behaving like it.”

With that, Cat walked away, back to her office. Kara felt crushed. The same words were running round and round in her head.

_I don’t care. I don’t care. I don’t care._

Alex had been right. Kara _had_ come back into work for Cat, because she would do anything for her. Because somehow, without her realising, she had developed feelings ( _strong feelings_ ) for her boss.

And Cat didn’t care.

At that same moment of realisation, Kara felt a sharp pain, much sharper than before, in her chest. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she physically bit down on lip to stop her scream of pain. She stumbled to her feet, using the desk for support. Her breaths were coming short and fast, but it felt like she wasn’t getting any air.

 _I need Alex_.

In a haze, Kara tried to walk out of the bullpen, planning to go to their secret room to wait for her sister. She vaguely registered knocking over her chair, accidently walking into the corner of a wall, struggling to locate the button for the lift.

“Kara?”

 The call pierced through the daze. She tried to respond, tried to tell Cat that it was okay, but her mouth wasn’t working.

_Alex. I need Alex._

Kara’s vision was suddenly filled by Cat’s stiletto heels, and she thinks that she must have fallen to the floor by the lifts.

And hand gently grabs her chin, forces her gaze up to meet Cat’s eyes. “Kara, you are not allowed to feint. Okay? I won’t let you.”

Kara tried to promise, because she would do whatever Cat told her, but the darkness was too strong to hold back. The last thing she remembered was Cat’s eyes, and how they looked so worried yet Kara knew she _didn’t care_.

* * *

“Kara?”

Kara groggily came to, eyes instantly finding her sister. Alex had a tight grip on one of her hands, and she looked even more worried than before.

“Wha… What happened?”

“You feinted. The bullet must have been knocked off course by a rib, and it started to tear apart your lungs.”

Kara frowned. _What was she forgetting?_ The realisation made her heart thump. “Cat, I – Alex, you were right about Cat, I –”

Alex shook her head quickly, and another voice interrupted.

“I was the one who had to drag your ridiculously heavy body all the way up here.”

Kara sat straight up, blood rushing to her face. In the corner of the room ( _their secret room at CatCo,_ realises Kara) was Cat Grant. She had been flicking through her phone, but put it down to look critically at Kara.

_But – was that worry in her eyes?_

She looked to her sister for an explanation. Alex sighed, and then told her, “She somehow had my number and rang me after getting you all the way up here.”

“And you told her about the bullet?” Kara thinks she hears Cat mutter something about being _right here_ , but for once in her life ignores her.

Alex looked slightly bashful, and half-whispered. “She _made_ me tell her, Kara.”

Cat finally stood up and came closer to the sofa that Kara was lay on. “So, _Supergirl_ , who shot you? One of those other Kryptonians that are flying around?”

Kara gaped at her for a long moment before whirling to face her sister. “You told her about _that_?”

“Oh, don’t get your cape in a twist, Kiera. Your sister didn’t tell me anything.”

Shutting her eyes, Kara attempted to process everything. _Cat knows I’m Supergirl. Cat knows I’m Supergirl and she dragged me all the way up here. Cat knows I’m Supergirl and she knows I got shot…_

“Wait – did the bullet come out?” Kara wasn’t sure how she was feeling. Her entire body was still in agony, but she wasn’t sure if that was from the bullet or from the chemicals that it had emitted.

Alex and Cat exchanged a worried glance, and Kara felt her stomach plummet. “Alex?”

“It… It’s still in there. We think it’s lodged in between two ribs.”

“So what do we do? Wait? We were waiting weren’t we?” Kara felt herself begin to panic, and only Alex and Cat were grounding her.

“Kara…” Alex struggles to find words, so Kara looks at Cat.

Her eyes widen slightly, as if surprised that Kara would even look to her for support, but she recovered quickly. “It’s slowly killing you. Apparently, the only way to save you is to take it out.”

“But I thought we couldn’t take it out?”

Alex reluctantly reaches behind her and takes out a knife. It glows green in the light, and Kara wants to vomit as soon as she sees it. “We could theoretically cut into your skin with this, and find the bullet.”

Kara blanches. “That’s a kryptonite knife. That’s what’s killing me already.”

“It’s the only way.” Alex was on the verge of tears, but she was trying _so_ hard to be strong for her, Kara could tell.

“Do you know where the bullet is?”

“I think so.”

Kara nodded once, making her decision. “Okay. Do it.”

Cat frowns, stepping closer. “Wait – you’re doing it now?”

Kara grabs a pillow to hold onto while Alex shifts into position.

Cat continues, voice growing louder as the other two ignore her. “No – you can’t do this now. There’s no anaesthesia, no sterile environment…”

Kara finally looks at her, sees the pain in her eyes, and her heart clenches. “Miss Grant, there’s no better place to do this. I’m not strong enough to move, and anyway, anaesthesia doesn’t even work on me.” She tries to lighten the mood at the end, but the comment only serves to make Cat bite her lip.

“You ready, Kara?” Alex asks, face pale but hands steady as she holds the knife.

Kara nods, readying herself for the pain.

“Wait!”

Both Danvers’ look up at Cat, who seemed on the verge of hysteria. “I… I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she muttered to herself before taking one of Kara’s hands.

“Miss Grant,” Kara warned, trying to ignore the way that Cat’s hand felt in hers. “I won’t be able to control my strength. I’ll crush your hand.”

“Big Danvers, you said Kara’s powers had been taken by the kryptonite in her bloodstream, essentially rendering her human?”

Alex nodded slowly, and Cat squeezed Kara’s hand tighter. “Then I’m holding your hand.”

And then the pain began, and Kara thinks she must have started crying at one point because Cat’s fingers were wiping tears from her cheeks.

* * *

A knock at her apartment door makes Kara smile. Alex had promised to come by with pizza and some movies, and Kara really needed some time to forget the events of the past day.

So when she opened the door to see Cat Grant, she was surprised to say the least. Cat was hovering awkwardly, looking utterly out of place in Kara’s doorway. Kara’s throat instantly dried up at the sight of her, because she was _beautiful_ and _here_.

“Miss Grant, I… Hi.”

Cat raised an eyebrow. “Hi,” she responded dryly. “Don’t get too excited by my presence, Kiera.”

With that, she walked past Kara into the apartment, and leant against a kitchen counter. Kara scrambled to shut the door and follow the other woman.

“Do you want anything? A drink, maybe?”

Kara retrieved a glass anyway, despite the lack of response from Cat. She nervously went to fill it up with water when Cat’s hand reached out and touched her elbow.

Kara instantly froze, the touch burning. Afraid to look at Cat, she tried to control her breathing.

“Kara…” Cat said softly, her tone entirely different to anything Kara had ever heard before.

And suddenly Kara was _angry_. Because Cat was here, in her apartment, and Kara didn’t know why. She didn’t know why Cat seemed to worry, why Cat seemed to care, why Cat seemed to actually _see_ her. She was so confused by everything the other woman did, and it was making her angry.

“Why are you here, Cat?” The name just slipped out, something she’d never said to Cat’s face before, but it seemed natural somehow.

Cat seemed to shiver slightly at the use of her first name, and replied quietly, “I had to watch you get cut open today, Kara. I think I have a right to see that you’re okay.”

Kara took a step forward so that she was towering over Cat. She was so close that she could smell her perfume, so familiar yet dizzying now it was in such close proximity. “You think you have the _right_?”

Cat seemed to flinch at the anger in Kara’s voice, and even she wasn’t sure where it was all coming from. But now she’d started letting it out, she couldn’t stop. She was _furious_ , and all her usual self-control had disappeared.

“Cat, until a few hours ago, you didn’t _care_ about me outside of CatCo. You even said it yourself, so don’t try to deny it. And now – what? You know I’m Supergirl, so you’re suddenly interested in me? You finally have a _use_ for me outside of work?”

“Kara, that’s not –”

“ _No_ , Cat. You know what? I’ve done _so_ much for you, because _I care_. I’ve always cared about you, and I _knew_ you didn’t feel the same, but it didn’t matter. It never mattered to me. But the idea that you can be bothered to like Supergirl but not lowly Kara Danvers –”

Cat makes a disbelieving noise, interrupting Kara. “Honestly, Kiera, how stupid can you get? I’ve always known you were Supergirl, but that’s beside the point –”

Kara talks over her. “Then why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you push further when you confronted me about it?”

Cat shakes her head, not making eye contact. “I… I saw how much the job meant to you. I didn’t know why, but I knew it would _hurt_ you if you lost it.”

Kara’s eyes widen in understanding. “You cared… about _me_. Cat, I –”

The rest of her sentence was cut off as Cat surged forwards, pressing her lips with haste against Kara’s. Only her super strength kept her from stumbling backwards, and she steadied Cat by placing her hands gently on the woman’s waist.

The kiss was… _God, it was amazing_. Cat’s lips moved with ease against Kara’s, and despite the relative innocence of the kiss, Kara felt desire lace through her veins. She pressed forwards, trapping Cat between the kitchen counter and her body, and made the kiss deeper, desperate for _more_.

Cat’s hands tangled in her hair, drawing her even closer, but Kara was sure to keep her hands on the countertop, wary of her strength if she lost focus. With the way Cat moaned slightly when Kara first dipped her tongue into her mouth, it was very likely to happen.

Was this really happening? Was she really kissing Cat Grant in the middle of her kitchen? Kara could hardly believe it. Just this morning, she’d been protesting to Alex how she had absolutely _no_ feelings for her boss, and now…

One of Cat’s hands wandered down, tracing lightly over the skin of Kara’s neck, travelling along her spine to rest at the small of her back. Kara went to finally take Cat in her arms, unable to resist any longer, when the other woman pulled back slightly.

“What is it? Did I hurt you?” Kara steps back, instantly worried she’s accidently hurt Cat even though she’d been so careful.

Cat shakes her head, looking as flustered as Kara’s ever seen her. “I just…. We should probably talk about this.”

Kara nods, relieved. “Yeah, probably.”

The older woman licks her lips slightly, instantly drawing Kara’s attention.

“Do we have to talk about it now?” Kara asks, still transfixed by Cat’s mouth.

“Absolutely not,” breathes Cat, and she smiles as Kara leans forward to kiss her once again.

For a moment, Kara has to make sure she’s still firmly on the ground, because she swears she’s flying.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've wanted to write some Supergirl stuff for a while now, and I'm such SuperCat trash so it made sense. If you liked it, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :)


End file.
